Through the Ice Mountain Range
by KayDrew
Summary: While going through the Ice Mountain range to the Southern Isle, DG has an accident can her friends come to her rescue in time? Will she live even if they do? Will happens when new feelings grow inside DG? Stay tuned! Please R & R! Eventual DG & Glitch.
1. Into the Waters

DG looked around her. She pulled her large scarf closer around her face and then wrapped her arms around her waist as she shivered. It was freezing here and DG could not wait to leave this place. "I can see why this place is called Ice Mountain," she said as her teeth shattered together, "how much longer until we get to the Southern Isle?" DG was slightly below the group - Glitch, Raw, and Cain were up on a hill – and she looked up at the group as she spoke.

Cain looked back at her. He stopped for a moment to look down at her. His eyes peered at her. His gaze made her feel vulnerable. "It's not longer," he said, pulling the rim of his hat down slight.

"Oh good, maybe when we get there will be some warmth…maybe when we get there will be some warmth," Glitch said. He had wrapped a large, furry blanket around him as much as he could, but still he was trying to grasp it closer.

"I doubt it, head case," Cain said. He started walking again as he passed the group.

"Hey! Don't call him that. It's not his fault Azkadellia took his brain and can't remember stuff," DG said, stamping her foot. The earth below her shook. She looked down. DG stood ice on, not earth. A large crack had formed in the ice and it was getting bigger by the moment. She could hear water rushing under the ice.

"DG," Cain yelled. He reached out to grab her hand. Cain managed to touch her fingertips, but his grasp slipped because the ice lurched as the whole like broke apart.

The piece of ice DG was on drifted further from the edge of safety. "Help me," she cried. DG crouched down. She grasped the ice as she looked up at the hill. The ice began to shift upwards, under her feet. DG screamed when the ice went vertical. "Help me," DG cried again as her fingers slipped. The young woman looked up at the group in terror as she slid towards the icy water that rushed under her.

To be continued...


	2. Pulled from the Waters

Her fingers gripped the ice block so tightly that her knuckles turned white. However, DG still slipped further down the slippery sheet of ice. The tips of her toes touched the water as the ice fell forwards. DG screamed when her back hit the water. The water poked her skin. It felt like knives were digging into her delicate features. Another scream ripped from her mouth, but it was cut short when she went under the icy water. Her mouth and lungs filled with the frigid waters.

Glitch stood, staring in horror. He had let go of the fur blanket and it was now lying around his feet in a heap. His brow was creased in worry and fear and he shook. Any color that was in his pale face had completely drained away; he was chalky.

Before anyone, including Glitch, knew what he was doing, he dived into the waters. Before going under, he heard his name being called by Cain and then he was told to stop. However, Glitch could not stop. He had to save DG.

With a professional stroking of the water, he swam. Glitch was numb to the cold around him. He had to stay focused on finding DG; nothing else mattered. He could not find her, but he kept looking. Finding he needed some air, Glitch breeched the water. Sucking in a lungful of air, Glitch saw DG bobbing lifelessly a little ways away. He swam to her as fast as he could.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he began to swim towards the nearest shore. He could feel her dead weight. Her head rested against his chest; this restricted his ability to swim as well as he had. Huffing and puffing, white clouds came from his mouth as the warmth of his mouth and the coldness of the air mixed, and he finally made it to shore.

Cain was there to meet them, along with Raw close behind. He took DG from Glitch so that Glitch could get out. The Tin Man then laid her onto the snowy ground.

Glitch scampered out the water with some difficulty. At one point, he almost fell back in. However, he did not. Glitch went to DG's side and crouched beside her. Fear glistened in his eyes as he took up her cold, lifeless hand. When Cain began to look her over, Glitch began to scrutinize the man. "Tin Man, is DG OK…is DG OK," Glitch asked.

The Tin Man looked at Glitch. There was a grim look on his face. "She's alive," Cain replied.


	3. Back to the Caravan

"Tin man," Glitch said, "what do you mean she's alive?" His voice was high. It was sharp. It had an edge to it. Glitch blinked. He had startled himself.

Cain stared in disbelief. Never before had Glitch spoken to him like that and the tone made Cain respect the man a little more. He looked up at Glitch. "I mean exactly what I said. DG is alive. She has breath in her lungs, a pulse in her veins and a beat in her heart."

"Is she going to be OK," Glitch asked as he picked DG up. He cradled her slender frame against his chest.

Sparks flashed in Cain's eyes. "There's no time to answer. DG'll get sick…sicker if she doesn't get warm. So will you…you're soaked," Cain said. He turned on his heels and marched back the way they had gone.

Raw also turned. He glanced at Glitch. A forlorn look was in his mellow eyes. "Cain is right. Raw knows that you and she are important and that you both must not perish before the balance of good is put back into place," Raw said. He bowed his head. Turning his head, he began to trudge after Cain.

Glitch looked down at Dg. His heart leapt into his throat. His brow furrowed. "How do I know you DG," he whispered, "how do I know you DG?" Glitch shook his head spastically. The zipper on top of his head rattled and ice as well as snow fell from his haphazard, curly locks.

"Hey, wait up," Glitch called after a moment, "I'm carrying someone!" He tried to run, but almost fell into Raw. "Woah!"

Raw whirled around. He grabbed Glitch's arms and righted the man. "Glitch do try to be careful. Raw doesn't want to see the princess hurt," said the beast.

"Princess…princess," Glitch stammered slowly and quietly. His breath puffed out in slow, small clouds. Setting his jaw, he continued along with the two other's in the company.

Soon they were back at the caravan. Smoke billowed from the smokestack – Cain had lit a fire. Going to the other side of the caravan, Glitch climbed the steps into van. He lays her by the woodstove.

Slowly, the three men fell into a light slumber. Glitch was the last to doze off and his sleep was the lightest of the three. In the early morning, he woke. His eyes glean around the room as he searched for something wrong. Glitch knew something had to be the matter. He could feel it in every fiber of his body.


	4. The End & Beginning

Something was very wrong. Yearning to find out what was going on, Glitch sat up. He had been sleeping with his head under the tiny kitchen table and when he sat up, he hit his head. Glitch rubbed his head and scowled slightly. The OZ citizen looked around with a clarity that he had not felt in a long time. He was in tune with every little sound and shape in the dim carriage.

Coughing and sobs of fear filled the sleepy surroundings of the caravan. Mixing and complimenting the two loud, sounds was the coo of comfort given by a man as if he were trying to calm down his frightened offspring because they had woken from a nightmare. Nearly drowning the calming murmurs were cries of animalistic alarm.

Glitch's eyes quickly adjusted to the mid-night darkness of the caravan. When they did, he saw what, or actually, who, was crying and coughing. It was DG.

Cain was supporting her shoulders as she coughed. Her face was drawn and pallid. Sweat glistened on her delicate forehead. Cain had been staring down at DG, but he soon looked up and looked at Glitch. Worry was on Cain's face and that chilled Glitch. He had not seen Cain look that worried.

"What's wrong with her?" Glitch asked. His eyes were wide as saucers as he stared at the usually lively DG. She looked so weak – frail even – as she leaned against Cain and coughing weakly.

Glitch went over to her and Cain. He took her from Cain. "Go get some ice to cool her down. Ice…ice…ice," he instructed.

This time, Cain did not comment of his malfunction. He went and got some snow. When he returned, he wrapped it in a cloth and placed it on her forehead.

No one said anything and if there was something uttered between Raw, Glitch, and Cain it was an instruction. On the second night Cain asked Glitch if he wanted to sleep.

Glitch looked Cain in the eye. He shook his head. "No…No…No. DG needs Glitch…Glitch…Glitch," he said firmly.

"Listen, head case, you are exhausted. You need sleep. You are…glitching more than usual."

"I'm fine." He said, wrapping his arms around DG tighter.

Cain shrugged. He went and sat down, falling asleep next to Raw. Glitch fell asleep too. He woke with a start when he heard a soft moan.

He looked around and smiled when he saw DG looking up at her. He pressed his hand against her forehead. She was cool. "DG," he whispered.

"Hey," she said. DG reached up. She touched his cheek. Struggling up, she caressed his face and kissed him on the lips. "Thanks for staying with me," she whispered.

He kissed her back. "I wouldn't dream of not," Glitch said. He wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled against him. Both of them fell into a blissful sleep and ready for the future, whatever it may hold. They subconsciously knew as long as they were together, that whatever they faced would end up for the best.


End file.
